


The Scent Of You

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Abuse, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Dean never once in his life thought he ever needed anyone.  Not for his heats and especially not for a lifetime mate.  He was independent, strong, and stubborn as hell.  No Alpha wanted that.  It wasn't until Dean found an extra coat in his dry cleaner bag that smelled like pure heaven that began to change his mind about having a mate.





	The Scent Of You

Dean hated dry cleaners, hated taking his clothes there even more. The inherent smell that belonged to him was almost entirely washed away when he got the item back and it always gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach to find it replaced with chemicals. He’d have probably just thrown the item away if it had been something else. Dean just couldn’t let go of the warm, leather jacket his dad gave him. Anything but that.

 

He only regretted punching that dickbag in the face for a split second before blaming the Alpha for getting his nasty blood on the his jacket. Grumbling to himself he couldn’t help but think of that asshole and all the other asshole Alphas that seemed to think they were allowed to just reach out and take whatever they wanted. That his body was a magical Christmas delivery from Santa just for them.

 

It wasn’t and Dean enjoyed telling them that with his fists usually, though now his jacket was the one paying the price. 

 

The bell jingled over the door as Dean pushed inside the warmly decorated lobby of the building, he regrettably moved toward the counter, scrubbing a hand over his face as he waited for someone to greet him from the back.

 

“Oh, hello there, Winchester right?” Missouri asked as she stepped through the doorway.  Of course she could smell the bitter Omega the second he walked in.  It never mattered how many blockers or scent soaps Omegas used, Missouri could always scent them.  She used this little sensitivity of hers of course to help certain people find others that they may have never found on their own.  Like the angry young man pouting before her.  She was a Beta herself but his scent stuck in her nose until she came across another that seemed to click together like building blocks with Dean’s.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He answered her, feeling at least a little better knowing he’d have his jacket back soon. It wasn’t like he couldn’t make do without it, but it had become a source of comfort in a very uncomfortable world. Being an unmated Omega at his age was dangerous for a multitude of reasons, but Dean refused to just let some Alpha climb all over him because...biology. It was a shitty reason and he’d be damned if he gave in and drank the crazy kool aid. 

 

“Just one second,” she said with a kind smile and turned back to the racks.  She’s already done her little addition to Dean’s original order.  It barely added any weight so hopefully, he wouldn’t notice until she could lock the doors tight.  

 

“That will be $29.99,” she said and plopped the bag on the counter.

 

Dean glanced at the black garment bag but didn’t ask any questions. Usually whatever he’d brought in was wrapped in clear plastic but maybe it was different for jackets. He handed over thirty dollars and then threw another three in the small jar that was meant for tips to go toward whichever cause was happening at the time. When he’d first seen it there was a picture of a young boy hooked up to tubes in the hospital and Dean’s heart broke. He stopped looking after that but always threw in what he could spare. 

 

“Thanks. I don’t know what I’d do without this old thing,” he confessed, picking the bag up from the counter and tossing it over his shoulder.

 

“I took special care of it, had a feeling it had sentimental value,” she said with a wink, “You have a good day now.” She waved him off and pretended to act busy so he’d leave with a huff.  Smiling to herself she hurried to the door and waited until she couldn’t see him anymore to quickly lock up.  

 

Dean slid the bag delicately into the back seat of his baby, checking the time on his phone. He still had to hit the grocery store and stop off to see Sammy. But he smiled at the thought that if he was lucky enough he’d finally be unwinding with a beer in his hand by dinner time. 

* * *

 

Benny ran a hand down his face as he hurried down the sidewalk towards the dry cleaners.  It was driving him crazy not having his favorite coat and it was damn cold at night on the water.  The heater down below on his boat worked wonders but when he was on the deck, the only thing that kept him from the chill was the dark blue peacoat his grand daddy passed down to him.  Usually he scrubbed it with his two hands but his clutz of a friend Garth had tripped, spilling oil all over the back of it.  

 

“Benny...I-I am so, so sorry!” Garth had exclaimed, rushing around and tripping some more to try and find a towel.  By the time Benny had taken it off, the oil had soaked in.  No matter how long he scrubbed, the oil would not come out of the felt.  He had to take it to the closest dry cleaners who promised him it would come back good as new.  Benny felt a warmth towards the Beta and for whatever reason, trusted her with one of his most cherished possessions.  

 

“What in the hell…” Benny cursed looking up at the closed curtains of the dry cleaners.  The open sign flipped to say closed and Benny cursed again under his breath.  It wasn’t even five!  He checked his watch again and groaned.  She closed early...by three damn minutes.  He needed that coat to get remotely caught up on his fishing for the night.  If he couldn’t find a replacement or just something to keep out the chill, he was going to fall even further behind.  

 

Turning on his heel and another muttered curse he trudged back towards the docks.  He would just pull on three sweaters and his gloves for the night.  The cages were full and needed to be pulled up if he was going to make any kind of a profit this week.

* * *

Sam held him up a bit more than expected but thanks to his genius plan of going to the grocery store first, Dean didn’t have to suffer the worried looks from his little brother for long. He was back in the Impala headed toward home within twenty minutes. He knew it was ridiculous but Dean was itching to check on his jacket, make sure the blood was really gone and that it wasn’t damaged or anything. He waited until he’d put his food away though, with the exception of a couple sandwiches he made up. 

 

Once he sat his plate down on the table by the couch, Dean unzipped the garment bag and slumped in relief at the sight of the worn brown leather. He was so busy checking his jacket that it took him a few beats to realize there was something else in with it. Dean took his jacket off the hanger and found it wrapped around another. He didn’t have much use for the dry cleaner but he’d never gotten back the wrong thing or anything extra before. Looking over at the clock it was well past five and he knew there’d be no point in making a trip back tonight. 

 

He’d return the soft felt jacket tomorrow, though something tight curled in his chest at the thought of what would happen if someone needed it. The temperatures were low in the city. From the looks of it, it was a sailor's coat and Dean shuddered to think about how freezing it might be for someone on the water. Taking a deep sigh he reminded himself there was little he could do about it at the moment so he pushed the warm fabric back into the bag and zipped it up. 

 

Dean was glad he had the following day off work, promising himself he’d go down early to drop it off  _ just in case. _

* * *

 

Benny sniffled, his nose running from spending the night fighting against the waves and the cold.  His three sweaters did nothing to keep out the wetness or the frigid air.  He was probably going to get sick now and that he really couldn’t afford.

 

It was just after ten, the cleaners should have been opened by now but as he moved in front of the door, the same closed sign was staring back at him.  He checked the times on the door and sure enough it said Thursday, ten a.m. to five p.m.

 

“What the hell!” he growled, fighting off the urge to kick the stupid door.  Maybe the woman who owned the place accidentally slept in or maybe she too wasn’t feeling very well either.  Taking a deep breath he reigned in his anger and decided to wait a little while.  

 

Dean parked in front of the coffee shop down the street from the cleaners, wrapping the garment bag over his arm to keep it from wrinkling. He needed caffeine before dealing with anyone and he’d woke up to discover he’d completely forgotten to get filters. Once he had his tall Americano in hand, he walked down the street, thankful his jacket was keeping him warm with the almost frigid breeze of morning. 

 

The sign on the door still said closed even though it was nearly half past ten and Dean frowned at it in confusion for a minute. He almost didn’t notice the large Alpha a few feet away, straddling the bike. He was half shaking in the cold and Dean felt guilty for some reason. That discomfort pushed him closer to the man, thinking of at least offering him a few minutes of heat in his baby. 

 

“You waiting on them?” he asked, hooking a finger over his shoulder toward the cleaners.

 

Benny looked up from his hands and swallowed hard at the sight of a beautiful male Omega standing in front of him.  It took him longer than he liked to admit to remember he’d been asked a question, “Uh yeah.  I was tryin to pick somethin up yesterday but she closed early,” Benny sighed rubbing at his face.  The Omega moved a little closer and Benny couldn’t help taking in a deep breath.  Omegas always smelled like some kind of sweet.  Some carried a more fruity scent or flowery but this Omega had a sweet zest, like a freshly squeezed orange.  He hummed softly, his cheeks flushing a little when the Omega quirked a brow at him.

 

“Sorry cher, spend most my time surrounded by fish.  Nice to have something a little more appealing in my nose,” he laughed a little.

 

“Fi-,” Dean cut himself off, immediately checking his surroundings as if it would provide him an answer to what he was asking internally. He didn’t really believe in coincidence but there was no denying that there was at least a small possibility that the coat slung over his shoulder belonged to the handsome Alpha in front of him. “You wouldn’t be here to pick up a coat, would you?” 

 

“Yeah, actually I am.  It’s the only thing that keeps me warm at night on my boat and it’s been damn cold the last couple,” Benny groaned and as if on cue, he quickly turned his head and sneezed violently.

 

“Ugh, sorry,” he sniffled, shifting a bit to grab at the tissues in his side bag.

 

Biting his lip, he hesitated. Dean didn’t want to just give the coat over to anyone, he had to be sure. “I know this is gonna sound crazy as hell but is there anything identifying about the coat? Anything that makes it unique?”

 

“Other than my lingering scent?” Benny teased, knowing just how much he tended to stink of fish and saltwater by the end of the day.  Though he’d been told multiple times that his natural spicy cinnamon scent overpowered the stench.  When the Omega laughed a little Benny just smiled, enjoying the sound a little too much, “It has my grand daddy’s name stitched on the inside, Daniel Lafitte.” 

 

Dean pressed the bag up against a nearby telephone pole, dragging the zipper down enough to peek in against the collar. Sure enough, the name was neatly scrawled in light blue thread across the darker felt. “Well I’ll be damned. I uh, I got home last night to find an extra coat in my bag, turns out it’s yours.”

 

“What?” Benny asked taking the coat from the Omega.  Sure enough the moment he touched it he knew it was his.  He felt foolish but he could help hugging the stupid thing to his chest before quickly pulling it on.  It was so warm and snug he let out a long sigh.

 

“Thank you so much for trying to return it, don’t know how long I’d last without this,” he said.

 

It took everything he had but Dean fought off the faint blush that threatened to reach his cheeks before bowing his head down to sip at his coffee. Once he got himself under control he lifted his gaze to see the man wrapping the jacket around his impressive shoulders. “Yeah, no problem.. I mean it looked.. _ important _ . I know mine sure as hell is.” 

 

He wasn’t going to, it didn’t make sense now that the man had his coat to keep him warm but the words started falling before he realized it was him that was talking, “Do you want to grab a cup of coffee, maybe warm up before you head out?” 

 

Benny really should be getting back to the boat and get everything organized for the night but the Omega was smiling so sweetly at him.  And the sound of coffee warming him up from the inside was almost too good to pass up.

 

“Yeah, that would be amazing,” he said with a bright smile, “I’m Benny by the way, Benny Lafitte.”

 

Holding out his hand in return, he grinned. “Dean Winchester, Nice to meet you Benny.’

 

There was this moment when their hands touched that felt as a warm spark of something ran down his spine and filled his core, but Dean didn’t make a habit of touching strange Alphas so he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it all. “C’mon, my treat.’ 

* * *

 

Benny read over the last text he had received from Dean last night.  It had been just a simple goodnight with a smiley face but it had created a warmth that spread throughout his chest.  After Benny had slipped on his coat and accepted Dean’s offer for coffee they’d spent a good few hours talking.  Dean had to be the most stubborn Omega he’d ever met and he enjoyed the hell out of talking with him.  He was smart, quick witted and absolutely refused to take any Alpha’s crap.  

 

By the end of their...whatever it was Benny really wanted to ask Dean out.  He was afraid though that he’d come off as just another eager Alpha to Dean and he refused to do that.  So instead, he asked for Dean’s number and they’d been texting for the past few days.  He didn’t have very many friends so it always made him smile to see a new message from Dean.

 

_ Message to Dean:  _ Hey cher, how was your day so far?

 

Benny sat on the edge of his boat and waited.  But no reply came.  He wanted to message him again but he chewed on his lip, his phone spinning between his fingers.  Maybe Dean was busy, Benny couldn't remember from their conversation whether or not Dean went to school.  He did know that Dean worked at the local pastry shop.  What he did there exactly Dean had been kind of quiet about it and Benny tried to not pry.

 

_ Message to Dean:  _ Cher?

 

Benny waited another five minutes before shoving his phone back into his pocket.  It was time to head home and he’d wanted to ask Dean to maybe get some coffee again but with no answer, Benny was left to go home instead.  It wasn’t a long distance between the docks and his rundown apartment complex and most days, he just walked.  Today was still a little chilly but not enough to make him regret his decision to leave the bike back home.  

 

He was just about to cross the street when something unbearably sour slammed into his nose.  Unfortunately, he knew that smell all too well.  Somewhere there was a terrified Omega and that only meant one thing.  The protective Alpha inside of him snarled and he spun around, trying to find the direction it was coming from.  And of course, it was pouring out of the alley a few feet away from him.

 

The closer he got to it, the more pungent the smell and he could actually hear the struggle now.

 

“Hey!” he bellowed, getting a few of the assholes to actually turn and look at him.  Benny swallowed hard and knew his eyes were blazing red, just like theirs were.  

 

“Get lost, we found him first!” one of them laughed.  Benny took a step closer and froze, there was another scent lingering with the sour tone and it had his head spinning.  

 

Oranges.

 

Benny moved and let out a loud growl that echoed off the brick walls.  Standing in the middle of the four Alphas with his back pressed against the wall and too many hands touching him was Dean.

 

There were too many scents clouding his nose as Dean whined and struggled under the bruising grip of hands all over his body. He could feel the bile rising up in his throat as the panic climbed higher too. He’d fought off a couple Alphas before which was a feat for most Omegas but not four, certainly not five if the roar added was another, and it really sounded like another Alpha. Faced with those odds, Dean resigned himself to get through whatever they had planned for him because his heat would snap soon and the scent of so many Alphas around him, no matter how disgusting, would trigger it soon and he’d be helpless to put up a real fight against them. 

 

A low whine rang through his ears and it took Dean far too long to realize that it came from him. He closed his eyes and tried everything he could to remember the smell of the bakery, to hide himself away in happier memories so that maybe if there was anything left of him to wake up, he wouldn't remember this moment. 

 

“Whoa, you need to back off man, this Omega is ours.”

 

Benny roared again and took two steps closer.  He was much taller and knew just by how wide their eyes got, that he was stronger too.  Years of hauling up fishing lines and crab cages gave him an amazing advantage with his upper body strength.  

 

“Get the fuck away from him, now!” Benny shouted.  One of them actually tried to swing at him but he quickly dodged and slammed his fist into his stomach.  The other three looked up at him with their mouths gaping open.  Thankfully they picked up their friend and scurried off.  

 

“Fuck...Dean?  Hey, Dean it’s me….it’s Benny,” he said softly.  Dean was curled into himself, his eyes squeezed shut.  The sour scent was still there and Benny hated it.  Slowly Benny lowered himself onto his knees, just in front of Dean and tried to look as non threatening as he could.

 

“Cher…”

 

A memory tinged in sepia tones fluttered through his mind as he tried to run somewhere deeper in his mind. Sam was with him, they were...in the woods? Yes, in the woods. It was almost dark out and they needed to get back before their dad came looking for them but Sammy had begged, pleaded with Dean to go far enough from the city to find some stars. The kid was such a dork, he thought fondly. His memory got stronger, he began to smell the pine on the trees and something, warmer...something that sent a shot of adrenaline through his system. 

 

Dean’s eyes shot open and he gaped at the sight before him. 

 

Benny kept himself low, his hands held out in a pacifying manner, “Dean?  Sweetheart, it’s Benny, can you hear me?” he asked softly.  Dean’s beautiful green eyes were glazed over and Benny wasn’t even sure Dean was seeing him right at that moment.

 

There was a tremble throughout him, every muscle and bone seemed to quiver at once but eventually the painful clutches disappeared and the disgusting scent faded leaving only a few delicious notes of something barely familiar, but so inviting. Dean blinked a few times, trying to get to something resembling normal. It was then that he saw Benny there, the salty sea water and pine tones becoming stronger as his mind came back to the moment.

 

His instinct was to pull Benny closer, invite him in against his body so he could feel the warmth and comfort of an Alpha. Instead, Dean jerked his body further away as he tried to gain enough balance to pull himself to his feet. “W-what are you doing here?”

 

“I was on my way home and smelled someone in distress.  What are  _ you _ doin here and so close to your heat cher?” Benny asked.

 

Feeling a little guilty but also mad as hell, Dean pulled away even further. “I didn’t ask you to play hero...You think I’m asking for it huh? How dare some weak little Omega be outside their safe little heat rooms when they smell so ripe?” Dean spat, his body warm with rage. He’d heard the same thing a million times, though he’d foolishly believed that Benny was better than that. The Alpha looked like he wanted to say something but Dean cut him off, “Well fuck you, if those fucking Alphas learned how to control themselves, I could just earn my goddamn paycheck and live in peace.” 

 

Benny flinched and bit back what almost slipped out of his mouth.  Dean was angry and had every right to be.  It wasn’t his fault that he was just molested by several disgusting Alphas.  It stung a little that Dean was pinning him with the rest of them but Benny would just have to try that much harder to prove he wasn’t like them.

 

“Dean, I didn’t mean it like that.  You have every right to feel safe at any time and in any place you want to go.  And I agree with you, wholeheartedly that Alphas need to better control themselves around Omegas close to their heat.  I’m sorry that I offended you cher, I really am,” he said softly.  

 

No matter how sweet the words sounded on Benny’s lips, Dean wouldn’t let himself get pulled in that easily. He was still fuming and that wasn’t likely to change no matter how long they stood there staring at one another. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Dean turned away. 

 

“Whatever, man. See ya around,” he said, walking briskly toward the Impala that had almost been in his sight before those assholes pulled him into the alley away from prying eyes. Dean needed a shower, or ten...he couldn’t wait to get home, for the only scent around him to be his own. 

 

_ “Stupid friggin Alphas _ ,” he muttered under his breath before climbing into the front seat of his baby, a pair of eyes trained on him, causing a familiar itch on the back of his neck. He wanted to get more angry, but instead a flutter of warmth flooded his core at the thought that no matter how pissed off he was or how much he’d pushed Benny away, the Alpha still watched to make sure he made it to the car without any more problems.

* * *

 

Dean nervously bit his lip as he looked down at the phone in his hand. He’d been putting it off for two days but now he couldn’t wait any longer. There wasn’t much of a choice given that his only options were four days of misery, or calling Benny. Still, he turned the device over and over in his grip as he tried to talk himself into making a move. 

 

Could he text? No, no he couldn’t do that, it would be too impersonal. 

 

His heat would be in full swing in just a few hours, there was no more putting it off. With a calming breath, Dean finally pushed the call button beside Benny’s name. It rang three times and he was nearly about to hang up when that smooth baritone filled his ears. Even wallowing in his guilt, it called to him like a siren’s song. 

 

“Hello?” Benny asked cautiously.  He’d watched Dean’s name flash on his phone for the first three rings. Was Dean going to yell at him again even though it’d been a couple of days?  Benny was worried about him but decided to give the guy some much needed space.  

 

“Uh, h-hey..” Dean answered, feeling so unlike himself that he could tell it made everything a little awkward. He picked at the small hole in the knee of his jeans to distract himself until he realized it had been silent for a few beats. 

 

A swoosh of air escaped his mouth and Dean slammed his eyes shut to help himself gain some sign of courage in the moment. “I’m sorry...I was kind of a dick to you the other night when you were just helping me out and that wasn’t cool.” 

 

“It’s alright Dean.  You had every right to be angry.  How are you?” he asked moving to sit down in one of his kitchen chairs.

 

“I’m go-,” Dean started to give the normal response but the truth was that there was a reason for his call and he didn’t have time to bury it under pleasantries, Instead, he stopped himself and took a breath. “I know this might be a little weird but, I’m about to go through my heat and I was kinda hoping your schedule could be clear for the next few days. I mean, if not it’s okay or wha-”

 

“Wait, are you askin me what I think you are?” Benny asked in a rush.  Dean really wanted him to help him through his heat?  His mouth watered and he sat up, fingers nearly crushing his phone when there was a very timid yes on the other end.  Benny had to let out a slow breath and drag a hand down his face a few times to keep himself together.  He’d been with a few Omegas during their heats and each time had been amazing.  Of course they all ended up being one night stands where he never saw the person again but this time would be different.  He’d at least still be friends with Dean.

 

“There’s actually a storm brewin that I was gonna try and wait out.  So if you’re sure, I’ll come right over and take care of ya cher,” he said softly.

 

“Y-yeah, I um, I know it’s a little fast but I don’t want to do this alone and…” Dean let out a slow, easy breath as the memory of their first meeting played over in his head. Remembering the way he felt as they chatted back and forth in text, how light and easy it seemed. Whatever it was between them, Dean didn’t want to lose it by not speaking up. “I trust you, Benny.” 

 

Benny’s lips pulled up into a huge grin and he hummed, “Let me take care of a few things here and then I’ll be on my way, just text me your address.  Is there anything you need me to get for ya?” Benny asked.  It would be incredibly difficult for Dean to get out of the house at this point and Benny wanted to make sure the Omega would want for nothing while they were going through his heat.

 

“No, no I’ve already umm...I’ve got everything set up here. Had to be ready in case you said no, y’know?” Dean said, a fair amount of nervousness climbing back to the surface. He’d felt anxious and guilty when he first decided to call but now the ripples of panic in his gut were there for completely different reasons.

 

Benny said yes. 

 

Dean wasn’t lying when he told the Alpha he trusted him but it still wasn’t easy to adjust to the idea of spending his heat with someone he might have started to have feelings for. Dean usually kept to himself, though the last couple years it became harder and harder; probably some internal instinct pushing him to mate like every other Omega his age. This was something else entirely. Benny was something special. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be there soon Dean,” Benny said and waited for Dean to say goodbye before hanging up.  He sat there for a few minutes, taking it in that he’d be locked up with probably the most gorgeous and best smelling Omega he’d met in years for several days.  A deep shudder ran through him as his eyes pulsed.  There was no doubt that his eyes were more than likely blazing red at this point.  

 

Being quick he took care of his affairs and made sure to call Rufus about his boat.  The old man huffed out his annoyance but agreed before hanging up on him.  Benny rolled his eyes and hurried around his apartment to grab his essentials.  Once he was sure he had everything in his duffel he got out to his bike and started it up, sending a quick text to Dean to let him know he was finally on the way over.

 

Dean double and triple checked everything but no matter how many times he looked, the fridge and pantry were still stocked with enough food and drink for both of them.There were three separate sheet sets stacked neatly in his closet and there were even some toys tucked away in a box under his bed in case it became too much for either of them. Occasionally, despite their biology being the supposed perfect match, Dean had heard horror stories of chaffing and injury because someone lost control. 

 

Thankfully, before he could get himself worked up any further, there was a rumble of a bike pulling into his driveway. Taking a few deep breaths, Dean made an attempt to calm down before answering the door. He leaned in the doorway still a little nervous, but comfortable with his decision as Benny climbed off the gorgeous motorcycle. 

 

“Hey,” he said, licking his lips at the sight of it. To keep himself from doing something stupid like running to meet the Alpha, Dean continued to talk. “Hope it wasn’t too hard to find. I know it’s a bit out of the city, but I like it here.” 

 

“Nah, found it just fine cher,” Benny said throwing his duffle over his shoulder as he walked up towards the door.  Dean smelled amazing even from the driveway.  There was nothing hindering his scent now and with his heat about to break out, it was making Benny’s mouth water all over again.

 

“I’ve always liked it out here,” he said, stopping maybe just a foot away from Dean.  His eyes slipped closed as he took in a deep breath, “Mmm, you smell like heaven.” 

 

It was difficult but he stopped the blush from spreading up his neck and to his cheeks. There was no way he’d be able to hide or prevent the embarrassment later, but while Dean was still in control he wouldn’t give away his emotions so easily. 

 

“Thanks, come on in,” he answered, grateful he didn’t stutter over the words. Just the fact that Benny was there had his body responding in a way he hadn’t been just moments before. While he tried to sound more confident than he felt Dean stepped back inside, opening the door just a little further to invite Benny inside. “I uh, I’m not sure when it’s gonna hit, but you’re welcome to grab a beer and just hang out, maybe watch a movie or something…” 

 

Benny tossed his bag onto the floor and nodded, looking around the house a bit before locking eyes with Dean, “Yeah sounds good.  But uh, there’s something I wanna do first.  Maybe break some of this tension between us right now,” he said softly as he closed the distance from Dean a bit.

 

Unable to stop himself, Dean ran his tongue across his lower lip. They were only a breath apart, he was surrounded by the scent of Benny mixing with his own and it almost made him dizzy with want. Dean glanced up to catch Benny’s bright blue eyes and felt his knees become a little shaky. Swallowing hard, he breathed out a soft word. “Oh?”

 

“Mmhmm, if you’ll let me, I’d really like to kiss you now before your heat comes and I might lose my chance,” he said, inching that much closer until he could almost taste Dean’s breath on his tongue.  It was sweet just like the rest of him with a hint of minty toothpaste.  Benny grinned, he had gone through the same hasty decision to take a quick shower and brush his own teeth before coming over.

 

“I might be okay with that,” he said, his voice was softer than he’d heard it in a long time. Being so close that he felt as if he could taste the Alpha was both excruciating and still somehow the most erotic thing Dean had ever experienced. His pulse was racing, heart thumping in his ears as if he’d just finished a marathon. Dean’s gaze moved from sky blue irises back down to plump soft lips surrounded by scruff and back again. 

 

Benny smiled brightly and tipped up Dean’s head a bit more with his finger and lightly brushed his lips along Dean’s.  There was a deep seeded need to delve in and sate the snarling Alpha pacing inside his brain but he also wanted Dean a whining mess without the heat clouding his brain.  As it was the Omega’s lips parted with a soft moan and Benny couldn’t help slowly dragging his tongue along the bottom one before sucking on it between his teeth.  The resulting whine went straight down into Benny’s gut as his arms wrapped around Dean’s waist.

 

“So sweet,” he growled deep in his throat and finally kissed those plush lips he’d dreamt about a few times.  Dean’s mouth was open in an invitation and Benny gladly accepted, sliding his tongue along Dean’s.

 

It had been so long since he’d shared his heat with an Alpha that Dean wasn’t entirely sure that there wasn’t some kind of biological hormone that made Benny’s kiss feel like everything he’d been missing, but either way...that’s exactly what it felt like. Thick, calloused fingers gripped him gently whenever they touched him and strong muscular arms wrapped around him giving him strength. Something inside him, however deep he’d buried it, wanted to howl about how safe and protected he felt. 

 

They kissed until they were both breathless and went at it again.  It felt like hours had gone by and when Benny pulled away again somehow they had moved.  He had Dean pressed up against the wall, their bodies flushed against the other.  Both of them were hard and Benny did an experimental roll of his hips just to watch Dean’s eyes roll up into his head.  The Omega’s heat was there, just under the surface.

 

“I’m glad we did that before everything goes crazy,” Benny grinned, nipping at Dean’s kiss swollen lips.  He rolled his hips forward again and grunted as Dean met him, one leg raising to wrap around Benny’s waist. 

 

“What’s holdin ya back cher?” he asked, easily picking Dean up to get both of those legs wrapped around him and giving himself much easier access to rut against the bulge in Dean’s pants.

 

Everything Benny did felt amazing, but there was still a large part of Dean that was panicking about letting his guard down. He’d never spent his heat with someone he knew could overpower him and as much as he really did trust Benny, there was still some hesitation lingering in his core. There’d been guys before, though more out of heat than in it. In the past Dean had mostly chosen female Alphas to help him ride it out when it got unbearable. No matter how many times he told himself it was different, that  _ Benny _ was different, his nerves didn’t just disappear. It only brought up old memories that he’d foolishly hoped were forgotten. 

 

“Can we uh, can you just give me a second…” he said, closing his eyes and waiting for Benny to let him down. The thought of it pulled a whine out of his throat, but he got it out.

 

Benny gently put him down and backed up a little.  He didn’t remove his arms but gave Dean enough space to catch his breath, “Of course, is there anything I can do?” he asked softly.  He practically shoved the lid down on his own libido and focused his entire attention on Dean and his comfort.  Heats were a huge ordeal as it was and if Benny could lessen it just the slightest for Dean, he would.

 

“No, no..I just.. I just need a minute.” Dean backed away further, breaking the hold Benny had on him as soon as he pushed against it. The Alpha didn’t put up a fight which reassured his faith in the man. ‘ _ I just need a few deep breaths and maybe some scotch _ ,’ he told himself before pointing down the hall toward his bedroom. “It’s the door on the end, I’ll meet you in there in just a second.” 

 

Benny frowned a little but nodded, “Cher, just so you know...even if you just want me to hold you and use something else other than my, you know, then that’s what we’ll do.  I have pretty damn good control,” he said and kissed Dean’s cheek before grabbing up his duffel.

 

“And if that is the route you wanna take, don’t worry about me getting mad or whatever, cause that ain’t gonna happen,” he said walking backwards towards the hallway.

 

Dean reached out in an almost involuntary snap to grab at Benny’s wrist. “This..it’s not you. I meant it when I said I trust you.” Dean swallowed, trying his damndest to push back the negative thoughts that threatened his mind. It had been nearly a decade since he was slammed against that cement floor, begging for things he really didn’t want. And  _ still  _ those nights are burned in his mind, coming back to haunt him in and out of his nightmares. 

 

‘It’s me...and really, I just need a minute.” 

 

“Okay, take all the time you need cher,” he said pulling his arm out of Dean’s grip until he could squeeze Dean’s hand.  There was clearly more to the story but it wasn’t his place to ask questions.  Whatever it was, it had caused the Omega an extreme amount of pain and Benny was only sorry he didn’t know who did it so he could kill them with his own hands.  

 

He gave Dean’s hand another squeeze before making his way down the hall.  Finding the bedroom was easy, the orange scent was everywhere and the strongest in this room.  He tossed his duffel onto the floor by the bed and kicked off his boots and socks before looking around at all the pictures in the room.  

 

A woosh of air escaped as soon as Benny was fully out of the room. He knew that it was the absolutely most inconvenient time to be thinking that shit, but it wasn't as if he had control over it...he never had. There was an itch in his fingers to reach for the small bottle of bourbon tucked away in his cabinet but he stopped himself. It wasn’t fair to Benny or himself really to drown the memories, not right now at least. 

 

Gathering his strength, Dean flooded his memory with the few interactions he’d had with Benny. The first small smile the man gave him, the look of awe when he’d seen his coat tucked away in that garment bag, the way he shut his eyes when he took that first sip of warm coffee. It filled him up with warmth. Dean pulled the phone from his pocket and scanned the multiple texts they’d sent back and forth until his lips were split open in a big smile. Dean grabbed a couple bottles of juice from the fridge and made his way toward the bedroom. 

 

He was ready. 

 

Benny was sitting on the bed in just his shirt and jeans, his leather jacket folded over his boots and out of the way.  He was concentrating on his breathing, to keep the Alpha part of his brain on a tight lock down until he knew Dean was truly comfortable enough for him to release it.  He’d take care of Dean, that wasn’t negotiable and he could control the beast.  He had before and he’d do it now if he needed to.

 

He was so lost in his concentration he wasn’t even aware of the bedroom door opening but the fresh wave of oranges filled his nose and he couldn’t help moaning softly.  He hadn’t lied when he said Dean was the best smelling Omega he’d ever come across.

 

Blinking his eyes open he looked over at Dean and smiled softly, “Hey there.”

 

Feeling more confident, Dean just locked eyes with Benny and smiled. He tugged at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift move. Then Dean worked himself out of his jeans, pushing at the clingy denim until he could step out of them. Then he hesitated for only a moment before dragging the soft cotton of his briefs down to the floor as well, loving both the awe and heat in Benny’s expression. “It’s not fully hit yet, but when I come closer it will. So over here while I still have a chance, I wanted to say that I want you Benny; only you.”

 

“C’mere cher,” Benny said holding out his hand.  The moment their skin touched Benny could almost feel the very second Dean’s heat exploded within him.  There was an electric charge to the room and within seconds he had a very hungry Omega crawling onto his lap.  Benny growled low in his throat as his senses were overwhelmed with Dean’s scent.  The slick now working it’s way out of the Omega was impossibly sweeter and Benny had to fight himself to keep from driving his fingers into Dean to get a taste.

 

“You wanna see how good you got me riled up already?” he asked, grinning as the Omega in his lap writhed and whined out a yes.  Together they got Benny’s shirt thrown off and the button on his jeans undone.  He stood up and practically tossed Dean on the bed, a deep chuckle leaving his throat when Dean was back on him, his hands eagerly pulling at Benny’s jeans.

 

Even though he knew this heat hit him hard after so many without an Alpha, Dean’s mind was clearer than he expected. Sure, he needed Benny in a way he hadn’t needed anything in a long time, maybe ever. Still, he wasn’t hazed out like he’d been drugged yet and he couldn’t be more grateful. Something inside him wanted more than anything to be lucid for this just so he could remember it, could call on it later if he needed. 

 

It wasn’t long before he was able to shove his hand beneath the thin boxers as Benny pushed his jeans down further. Dean had a handful of thick, pulsing shaft and he could feel himself get wetter just from the feel of it. He couldn’t even see the full outline yet and already his mouth was watering for it. For Benny. He whined as the Alpha playfully slapped his hand away so he could finish undressing, but thankfully it wasn’t long before Dean was able to get his hands back on Benny’s cock. “Fuck, need you.. So big want you to fill me up so good Alpha.”

 

“Oh and I will sweetheart,” Benny groaned, allowing for Dean to stroke him until he was completely hard and leaking.  He did stop Dean from trying to take him into his mouth though.  They’d have plenty of time for that later but for now… “Hands and knees cher, c’mon,” he grinned at the petulant whine but like a good Omega, Dean obeyed.  

 

“God damn cher, you’re so wet for me already,” he said, his mouth watering as he took in the absolute mess the back of Dean’s thighs were.  He crawled up onto the bed behind Dean and dragged his hand down his back and over the swell of his ass.  There was another wave of slick and Benny growled, spreading his cheeks to watch it leak out of him.  

 

“Bet I won’t even need to stretch this pretty little hole of yours huh?  So wet and open, how bad you want my cock darlin?” he asked dragging his thumb over Dean’s already fluttering hole and pushed it in slowly.

 

The first press of anything inside him had Dean keening on the bed, his fists clenched and pulling at the fabric of his sheets. His knees already trembled just from the deeper timbre of Benny’s voice as the Alpha was brought out a little further. Although it usually took him a little longer to get this worked up, Dean used his dry spell and the fact that it had been a long time since he let himself be with a male Alpha to explain it all away.

 

“S-so bad. Pluh-please, Alpha. I n-ned your knot.”

 

“Don’t you worry, you’ll get fucked nice and deep, even with my knot locking us together,” Benny groaned pulling his thumb out to suck off Dean’s slick.  It tasted like fuckin heaven and he needed more from the source.

 

“Taste so damn good sweetheart,” he said and lapped at Dean’s hole as slick gushed out.  It was like eating a damn Orange and Cream popsicle on a hot summer day.  Benny pushed his tongue in deep and had to hold onto Dean’s hips to keep his trembling body up in this position.  He licked and sucked until Dean was a writhing sobbing mess, the need to cum too much for the Omega and without Benny’s knot completely impossible.

 

“Shhhh, I got you darlin.  Your Alpha’s gonna fuck you nice and good, give you a reward for tasting so good and being so sweet,” he growled out, the Alpha inside searing to the front as he dragged the head of his cock over Dean’s wet hole.

 

Just having the tip of Benny’s cock teasing him was enough to make Dean’s body ache with need and beg for more. If he would have had the room to do it, he’d have brought his hips up off the bed to push Benny further. Instead he had to wait, but soon he could feel the push, could feel the fullness and finally that piece inside him that was so urgent and needy began to quiet. It was still there a close buzzing in his ear but nothing compared to what it had been when he was completely empty. “Alpha, Alpha please, N-need your knot.” 

 

With one fluid thrust Benny’s cock was wrapped in warm wet heat and he groaned loudly, his hips jerking forward when Dean squeezed around him.  It was almost too much.  How perfect Dean smelled and the way the two of them fit together like a puzzle piece, Benny wasn’t sure he’d be able to let this go when they were done.

 

Benny had to put a lid on that kind of emotions to be able to focus on the Omega before him and he managed to with two slow breaths.  He gripped at Dean’s hips and gave a couple of slow thrusts, just letting Dean get used to being split open so suddenly.  Dean trembled and nearly face planted the bed as he lowered his chest down.  Benny shuddered hard and finally gave the Omega exactly what he wanted with quick and almost punishing thrusts. 

 

Dean had always buried down the feeling of there being something missing when it came to his heats, both partnered and not. He liked to pretend he could go on fucking with toys for as long as he wanted even though he knew it wouldn’t be long before it wasn’t enough. Maybe this would have been the heat that he’d have been so overwhelmed that his mind just cracked, fractured into pieces. When he’d been helped through by a female Alpha it had been easier, but still something deep inside him ached. For so long Dean told himself it was just his biology calling out for a mate but now, in this moment with Benny, he didn’t need anything else. 

 

It was just enough to drive him closer to his orgasm, the rabbiting thrusts that would have scooted him up the bed if not for Benny’s tight hold on his hips. Dean was sure his slick was leaking all over the place but somehow even with the buzz of his heat climbing higher, Dean felt like every snap of Benny’s hips was bringing him closer to home. 

 

The room was growing warmer almost humid with the mixture of their sweat and Dean’s rising temperature.  The fever would break the moment Benny was buried knot deep and Dean crying out through his release.  Benny knew Dean was growing closer with how fast the needy sounds were breaking past his lips.  Usually with Omegas he’d keep his hands glued to their hips and not touch their cocks but Benny had seen the length of Dean’s dick.  It was an Omega trait that their dicks be much smaller than an Alphas but Dean’s was long and thick.  

 

Giving into his own need Benny wrapped his fingers tight around Dean’s cock and started to stroke him in tandem with his thrusts.  The wail that exploded out of the Omega had his knot swelling and with one final brutal thrust Benny locked them together with a loud growl of Dean’s name.

 

Waves of pleasure racked through him with a force that felt like it was destroying and rebuilding him at the same time. Dean’s entire body shook with release, if not for Benny’s arm under him he would surely have collapsed onto the bed. As soon as he came back to himself Dean took just a second to relish the feel of Benny’s knot inside him and how it calmed everything inside him, even the low level hum of arousal that usually stayed with him throughout his heat was satisfied. It was the most clear he’d ever felt while in heat. “Mmm, fuck… I-wow, I guess I didn’t know how badly I needed an Alpha until now.”

 

Benny chuckled softly and gently lowered them onto their sides without jostling his knot too much.  There would be time for making it dirty and rutting against Dean until he was sobbing but right now wasn’t that time.  He pulled Dean closer and pressed a small kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

 

“Feelin better?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, I-hell I feel almost..normal. Is that even possible? I mean sure I wouldn’t mind going for another round or ten but I’m not jonesing for it...if that makes sense.” Dean was genuinely starting to get curious about what happened between them. Benny was a great guy and Dean could definitely see himself being interested in something more than the flirtatious friendship they’d started to build. 

 

“It does.  Means I fucked your heat into a nap,” Benny laughed, pleasure blossoming through his chest when Dean joined him, his hand coming back to slap at his hip.

 

“Let’s get some sleep cher before your next one hits,” he said, reaching down with his toes to pull up the blanket bunched at the foot of the bed.  He got them covered and both of them relaxed, Benny’s arms never once loosening their hold around Dean.

* * *

  
  


Benny downed the last of the gatorade they had and let his head fall back.  If he was exhausted he couldn’t even imagine how Dean was feeling.  Thankfully they hadn’t had to use any of the toys Dean had hiding away in a trunk.  Benny had brought with him a lotion that a fellow Alpha used on his own mate.  It was a miracle worker keeping Dean’s skin soft and kept the irritation to a bare minimum.  

 

They were on day three and usually, the heat would be tapering off but with Dean, it seemed to still be going strong.  Each one started off the same, the Omega would get insanely snuggly, then crawl into Benny’s lap and become the needy, whining mess Benny was falling very hard for.  Granted, Omegas all turned needy but the ones Benny had been with, well, they just needed an Alpha.  It was different with Dean.  He begged for Benny more than his knot, needed his touch rather than his dirty talk.  If he wasn’t careful Benny was going to leave Dean’s house a little broken.

 

A kiss to his neck had him snapping out of his thoughts and he smiled as hands began to travel all over his chest, “Mmm, I see someone is awake,” he chuckled turning his head just in time to catch Dean’s lips with his.  Benny could still smell traces of Dean’s heat but it was finally starting to fade.

 

There was a small hitch in his chest as Dean stretched out his limbs. It seemed every part of him was humming with a low level ache. It wasn’t painful, but it was to be expected after three days of vigorous sex. Benny had taken such good care of him, Dean had never been so relaxed or clear headed during a heat. “Mmmhmm, morning.” 

 

Benny turned to watch him stretch and licked his lips.  Both of them were stark naked of course but Benny hadn’t had the chance to really appreciate Dean’s body enough to satisfy his own needs.  He moved further up on the bed and leaned down on his elbow.

 

“Sleep well darlin?” Benny asked dragging his hand up Dean’s stomach and over his chest.

 

“Mmm best I’ve had in a long time, actually. You’re some kind of magician,” he said, his voice rough with sleep. Dean smiled as the gravel response slipped past his lips. The warmth of Benny around him almost tugging him back to sleep as he mumbled a soft, “magic knot.”

 

Benny barked out a laugh that was almost too loud in the quiet room but he couldn’t help it.  His knot had been called many things but never magical.  He leaned in and kissed along the column of Dean’s neck, making sure to drag his teeth right over where a mating bites usually are placed.  There was never any intention to marking Dean, they weren’t at that stage just yet.  Hell Benny wasn’t even sure they were going to be more than friends after this but still, the sweet intake of breath had Benny humming.

 

“I think you’ve got one more surge in ya before it’s gone completely, can still smell it on you,” Benny said, glancing down to see Dean’s cock already swelling.  There was a line of sweat along the Omega’s forehead and Benny grinned.  

 

“One more go and then I’ll get ya in the bath, massage all those kinks in your back I know ya got.  Don’t try to deny it, I saw that wince last night,” he chuckled dragging his hand down past Dean’s cock and balls to touch at his hole.  Thankfully it wasn’t swollen, the cream had done wonders and all that came out of Dean’s mouth was a wanton moan.

 

Benny felt perfect against him anywhere but even a finger sliding into his hole turned Dean into an instant mess. He almost didn’t want his heat to end, though he thought he’d be more than satisfied if they just laid there with Benny’s arms wrapped around him so perfectly.

 

Benny took his time opening Dean up, his lips never once leaving their place along his neck as he worked the Omega up to three fingers.  This wasn’t like any other time during this heat, it was slow and instead of chasing an orgasm both of them were content in holding each other tightly.  Benny gently pulled Dean’s leg up and over his as he pushed into Dean, both of them grunting at the wonderful feeling of being joined again.  

 

“Feel so good cher,” Benny whispered, one hand reaching up to roll one of Dean’s nipples.

 

He felt full and wonderful, but also something more, something deeper. His chest was warm and tight with emotion as Benny continued to slowly glide into him. The thrusts were fluid and deep but still relaxed and measured. The way Benny was holding him brought out a foreign sensation in his stomach, it felt as if he’d finally found peace in the hell that had been his life. 

 

Dean had to actively work to keep his mouth shut because he could feel a confession weighing on his tongue and he didn’t want to look like an idiot. It was just a favor between friends, he had to remember that. No matter how good Benny was with him, regardless of how great it felt, it was only temporary. A few cut off moans escaped as the thick tip of Benny’s cock hit against the pleasure center inside him and Dean half came off the bed when he felt it.

 

Each moan that flew out of Dean’s mouth made his chest swell and he groaned into Dean’s neck.  Benny wanted to bite into that claiming spot so badly his mouth was watering for it.  Instead he focused on shifting his hips until he was hitting Dean’s prostate with each thrust, only speeding up just enough to start getting Dean closer to the edge.  His knot was swelling and Benny was already starting to mourn that this would probably be their last time.  He wanted it to go on, to keep fucking...no, making love to this Omega until both of them were blind with need.  But Dean was already whining, his fingers clutching to Benny’s arm and he had to give in.

 

“You want my knot sweetheart?” he asked sliding his hand down to start stroking Dean’s cock in tandem to his thrusts.

 

Dean nodded his head wildly, half terrified to open his mouth. Phrases like ‘I want your knot inside me forever,’ and ‘only you Benny, you’re my alpha,’ were waiting to spill out and Dean just couldn’t take that chance. It was too soon, they’d only met twice before and even if their conversations were awesome, it didn’t make them mates. He’d just been too long without an Alpha and the last thing he wanted was to drag Benny into this just because he was almost thirty and unmated. 

 

Benny gripped onto Dean’s waist and thrusted into him wildly, the sounds of slapping skin and the headboard hitting the wall echoed around them and Benny threw his back and moaned loudly.  It was overwhelmingly good, the Alpha snarling for him to claim, mate, breed his Omega.  He gritted his teeth and pressed his forehead against Dean’s shoulder until finally his knot slipped in and locked them together.  Dean’s cry of his name had Benny shuddering and spilling nearly twice as much as the last time.

 

“Fuck cher,” he grunted, not able to help wrapping his arms tightly around Dean to hold him close.  He wasn’t sure who was trembling the most but he did know it wasn’t because it was cold.

 

Even if he’d wanted to speak, Dean couldn’t have for a few minutes after Benny’s knot locked inside him and his orgasm was pulled out of him with an almost violent force. His brain was muddled further than it usually was during his heat for that intense moment. It took him a while to be able to gather enough wind in his lungs to take a full breath

 

“Holy shit, I think that was, fuck that was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had.”

 

Benny hummed and scented up Dean’s neck, all traces of his heat were gone and soon Dean would be back to himself completely.

 

“How you feelin?” he asked rubbing at the Omega’s stomach to help it from cramping too much.  God he could do this all the time, take care of Dean in and out of his heat cycles.  Benny had to shake his head hard and focus on the here and now.  Help the Omega get back to himself and leave.  

 

“Mmm, I’m good...wouldn’t say no to that bath though,” he said, chuckling quietly. 

 

“Oh no worries cher, I got a whole plan drawn out,” Benny laughed, kissing at the back of Dean’s shoulder.  

 

His knot went down much faster than any other time and as much as Benny hated it, he had to quickly accept it.  He got Dean cleaned up, fed and left him drinking some water as he entered the bathroom to start filling the tub with damn near boiling hot water.  In his bag was a pouch of some kind of mixture Pam created to help with cramping and sore muscles.  He dropped it into the water and watched it turn into a murky blue color before going back into the bedroom to retrieve Dean.

 

The Omega was starfished face down on the bed and Benny could only chuckle, “C’mon sweetheart, you’ll feel much better once you get in the water,” he said and gently carried Dean into the bathroom.  Benny knew it was embarrassing for an over six foot tall grown ass man to be carried like a bride but Benny caught that small smile Dean was trying to hide.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” he grumbled, but there was heat snaking up his neck and deep into his chest. He’d always told himself he’d hate to be treated like a little Omega, but with Benny it didn’t feel like an insult. Dean knew he just wanted to take care of him and that comforted him more than anything else. 

 

“So I’ve been told,” Benny chuckled and lowered him until his feet touched down into the water.  There was a hiss but the moment Dean sunk into the water a deep guttural moan replaced it.

 

“You relax and I’m gonna clean up,” Benny said resisting the urge to press a kiss to either Dean’s lips or forehead, “Shout if you need anything,” he said and walked out of the bathroom.  Now that he wasn’t completely focused on taking care of Dean, he could see just how gross the room really was.  He started off with ripping the sheets off the bed to start a pile of nasty laundry that needed to be washed immediately.

 

As Dean laid there in the blue tub water that smelled like flowers and oil, his sore muscles started to relax almost instantly. Had Benny stayed in the room he’d have asked him what the hell was in his water and how could he get more of it. Instead, Dean was alone and the empty room gave him time to think about everything that had happened over the last few days. Benny was arguably the perfect Alpha and had made him feel better than any Alpha he’d ever met. Not to mention the way he jumped to his defense, or that he still hadn’t looked at him with pity when he found Dean curled in on himself. 

 

Benny was amazing, there was no doubt about that. The problem was Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about him, if his help had just been friendly or something more. If he wanted anything more than sex or if he was just content with what they’d shared. 

 

His mind was racing with a million questions but eventually the scent of the water and the warmth of it soothed his anxious thoughts.   
  


Benny had the room clean and the pile of clothes in the washing machine before wandering into the kitchen. There was only a few things he could really make so that Dean wouldn’t have to worry about doing much for the next day.  As tough as the Omega was, Benny knew damn well there was a reason why Omegas always got four days off for their heats.  He whipped up a few turkey and bacon sandwiches, getting them wrapped up and in plain sight so all Dean had to do was grab for it.  

 

It was about forty five minutes later that he was walking back into the bathroom to find Dean half asleep in the cooling water.  Benny grinned to himself and silently thanked Pamela for always keeping him in stock with those wonderful remedies she created.  

 

“Cher? Hey, Dean you awake?” he asked softly, kneeling down next to the tub.

 

“Mmm, yeah..yeah I’m wake,” Dean mumbled, though he could hear the fuzziness of his own voice. He must have dozed off in the bath, but everything felt so good. His muscles weren’t so tight anymore, his head was clearer, “Whatever it was you put in here feels like magic.”

 

“My friend Pamela is an herbalist and makes some of the best remedies ever.  You ready to get out?” Benny asked.

 

Dean took Benny’s offered hand, stepping out of the tub with a fair amount of grace considering he was mostly asleep just a couple minutes ago. He wrapped the towel around him and was surprised to find that his skin didn’t hold any of the tint of the water. He assumed he’d have to shower it off but he was grateful he didn’t have to. “Yeah, I feel much better. Besides, I’m hungry. Want me to call something in so we don’t have to go anywhere tonight?” 

 

“If you want.  I made a few things so you wouldn’t have to worry about doin nothin except for vegging out on the couch the rest of today and tomorrow,” Benny laughed softly as he led the way back into the bedroom.  He had pulled on a pair of his own loose pj pants along with a thin shirt.  He’d almost gone through Dean’s drawers to grab him some clothes but at the last minute he stopped himself.  

 

“I really appreciate that, but you didn’t have to do it all yourself. We could have made something together tonight, or y’know whenever.” Dean was failing miserably at what he was trying to get at but he just couldn’t bring himself to say it outright. God he was such an idiot.

 

“I know, I just...It’s something I always did for my momma after she had one of her heats.  Now I wish I would’ve waited,” he chuckled, “Where did you wanna order from?”  Honestly Benny figured Dean would have kicked him out by now.  Every other Omega he’d been with couldn’t wait to get him out so they could go back to their life.  

 

“I don’t care, I’m not picky, I just want a lot of something. Do you have a favorite place nearby?” Dean asked, using any excuse to find out more about Benny. Whenever they were together things started to slide into place and as much as he told himself it could just be one sided, Dean still pushed on. He wouldn’t give up without a reason. 

 

“Nah not really, I’ll just eat whatever you’re ordering,” Benny said with a wink.

 

He moved over to the couch and slumped down as Dean busied himself with calling some take out place.  Benny never imagined staying this long or even being invited to have dinner.  He was grateful for it of course and where he thought it’d be uncomfortable it actually wasn’t.  Benny glanced over his shoulder to see Dean put the phone away and come over to the couch.

 

“All squared away?” he asked, wanting to pull Dean into his side and cuddle the shit out of him.

 

“Yeah, we might even have leftovers for a midnight snack, or breakfast, whatever I’m not picky.” Dean slumped down against Benny, making sure at least most of his body was touching the Alpha somewhere. It felt amazing to him and he was grateful that it didn’t seem to be uncomfortable for Benny either. “I picked the food, you pick the movie.” 

 

Benny couldn’t stop himself from smiling like a complete idiot as he wrapped his arm around Dean.  He snatched up the remote with his free hand and found some random movie that neither of them had ever seen.  Dean seemed to burrow further into his side, making Benny sigh softly and hold him that much closer.

* * *

 

Benny rubbed at his forehead, the words on the page were blurry and he couldn't focus enough to make sense of anything.  He was at the local book store trying to look up more recipes to cook for Dean when they had their date nights.  Everything he’d made so far Dean had loved but now Benny was starting to run out of his own ideas.  Just thinking about the Omega had the slight churning in his stomach quiet down and he was able to take in a deep breath.

 

The only thing that he could think why he was feeling so weird and out of sorts was his upcoming rut.  He’d made plans to get a hotel out of the city and stay there until it passed.  He was too scared to ask Dean to help him through it.  The last person he had shared his rut with told him later that it’d been too much.  He was too rough.  Now, he spent them alone, no matter how much it sucked he didn’t want to put another person through that.

 

Cole was on his way to the front desk to see the pretty little Omega that sat there, teasing him with the simplest of movements. He paused when a familiar scent tugged at his nose, an added sweetness that had him licking his lips at the memory. He followed it to a shelf near the back when he spied Benny’s hulking form hunched over a desk. 

 

“Well my my my, is that Benny Lafitte I smell,” Cole said with a quiet, teasing tone. He moved until his back was protected by the large metal shelf before speaking again. With their history he couldn’t take a chance at leaving himself unprotected, Benny was one hell of a fighter but it only made Cole even more thirsty to draw it out in him. “Oooh and that sweetness, mmmm, now that scent I know, little Dean Winchester all grown up.”

 

Benny’s hackles were already on end the moment he scented that douche Cole moving closer to him but the mention of Dean’s name had him glaring hard at the other Alpha, “You know Dean?” he asked and knew it was the dumbest thing he could have asked.  How the hell Dean got mixed up with this guy was beyond him.

 

“Oh you mean he hasn’t mentioned me? I’m hurt, truly hurt.” Cole mocked an arrow being shot into his chest, though the smirk never faded from his lips. “You’d think after taking my knot for almost a week straight in his first heat, the little bitch would remember me.” 

 

Benny pushed his hand out hard, shoving Cole into the shelf behind him, “You watch your fucking mouth,” he snarled.  All the sudden everything seemed to click together.  The stories that Dean hinted at, the horrible Alpha he’d been with that made him so self conscious and wary of other Alphas.  Images began to play in his head, the faceless Alpha now bearing Cole’s disgusting smile made his head hurt. 

 

“Now now, don’t tell me you’ve gotten yourself hooked on that greedy little Omega’s hole have you Benny? If I’d known you had a thing for hand-me-downs I’d have hooked you two up sooner...though the kid probably needed some time to recover after being split open on a knot as big as mine,” Cole said, licking over his bottom lip where his teeth had bitten down when he was thrown against the shelf. The metallic taste of blood warm against his tongue.

 

“You son of a bitch, I told you to shut your fucking mouth!” Benny shouted slamming his fist up into Cole’s stomach.  It felt amazing, to hear the asshole grunt in pain instead of his snide remarks.  Cole’s mouth dropped open to say something else but Benny didn’t give him the chance, his fist flying down to connect with his jaw.

 

“You’re a piece of shit,” Benny snarled, his head spinning as heat and need seared through his veins.  He bellowed out a shout as his rut slammed into him full force.

 

Dean was taking a tray of red velvet cupcakes out of the oven when he felt it, something curling in his stomach. He didn’t know what it was but he knew something was wrong. He sat the pan down and told the sweet beta beside him that he needed to leave. Without hesitation, Dean followed his instincts and sure enough he was led just two doors down to the library where he knew Benny was waiting for him. If not for the gut curdling sense of terror, he’d have just dragged the Alpha straight out of there but as soon as the back door opened Dean’s knees nearly went out from under him, dropping him onto his ass.

 

It took him a second but he fought back the fear because Benny needed him and he’d be damned if he let that asshole Cole take anything else from him. Dean rushed toward the scent of Benny and noticed a tangible earthiness and spice added in. It wasn’t until he caught sight of the man that he figured out what it was. 

 

_ Fuck _ , Benny was going through his rut. 

 

A sick sound came out of Cole when Benny’s fist slammed against his skin again, but this time he just laughed. Blood coating his teeth and lips, but he didn’t care. Dean was standing stock still beside them and he’d gotten the murderous rage into Benny’s eyes and he used it to his advantage. “Now looky there, what did I tell you Dean...it’s the Alpha Imperative. Even mild mannered Lafitte has a thirst for blood, don’t you Benny.”

 

Benny’s entire body tensed at the mention of Dean’s name again and he nearly snapped but something else was filtering through all the red shiting through his brain.  It was the sweet scent of oranges.  He released Cole as he sucked in a breath.

 

“D-Dean?” he asked with a trembling voice.  He couldn’t bare to turn around to even look at the Omega and see the fear in his eyes.

 

“Shh, Benny it’s okay.” Dean moved closer, being sure to keep his distance from Cole but wanting to be a comfort to his Alpha. He’d been thinking of Benny as his more and more often over the last couple months they’d been together. He can’t blame the guy, if Dean spent more than two seconds in Cole’s company he’d want to murder the fucking asshole too. 

 

He tried his best to calm his Alpha before turning to Cole with a hard look. “You’d better do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of here before I start looking for shovels and a body bag.”

 

“Damn, if I knew you’d grow up so fiesty, maybe I would have held on a little longer,” Cole said, feeling a little lightheaded with the blood loss but he couldn’t resist one final taunt. 

 

Benny tried to be gentle as he pushed Dean out of the way and grabbed at Cole’s throat and throwing him down on the ground, “You will never fucking have him again.  Not while I’m alive,” Benny said through clenched teeth.  Cole still had that smirk on his face but it faltered when Benny’s squeezed his fingers, his entire body shaking with the need to either knot something or draw more blood.

 

“He’s not worth it,” Dean said, pulling at Benny’s shoulder until he released the dickbag. As Cole scurried out of sight, Dean leaned in close to whisper three simple words. “You’re my Alpha.”

 

“Dean…” Benny moaned, crowding the Omega up against the shelves and scenting up the long line of his neck.  It smelled so good, nothing like the bitterness he’d scented earlier.  His arms wrapped around Dean’s waist as he pressed their bodies tighter together, “Need my Omega,” he grumbled dragging his teeth over soft skin.

 

“Okay, c’mon, we gotta get somewhere safer than this, Ben…” Dean said, holding back the moan he felt trembling through him at the warm pleasure moving through his neck. He thought of trying he drive home and it didn’t seem like an option. Not only was it a lot further than the boat, but they’d rode in on Benny’s bike and there’s no way he could drive it on his own. 

 

He knew he needed to snap the Alpha out of it even if just for a few minutes. Part of him was soured to the idea of what he was about to do but he knew that it would be what was best for both of them. Benny wasn’t clear headed and he couldn’t rationalize the way he normally would. So Dean did the only thing he could think of to get them where they needed to be. 

 

“Mmm, my big strong Alpha. Y-you can’t take me right here though, right? There’s all these people around, they might see me, might see what’s yours… need you to take me home with you Alpha, need to hide me away so they don’t see.”

 

Benny growled low in his throat at the thought of any of these assholes seeing Dean the way he got to.  It was bad enough the prick that Dean had told him about ended up being Cole.  He shook his head a few times and let out a little whine, “No one else,” he managed to get out as he clung to his Omega.  He had to get them somewhere safer, to protect his Omega from being hurt again.  Slowly his rut receded just enough to allow  _ him _ to swim through and he kissed at Dean’s neck gently, “I’m sorry cher.  If you can get me to my boat...you don’t have to stay,” he gritted out. 

 

“I’ll stay, Benny… you’re my Alpha. I’m going to take care of you,” Dean answered matter of factly, he didn’t want to have to convince Benny that not only was it kind of his place, but also his pleasure. The Alpha had been the perfect heat partner for him and he refused to just leave Benny to fend for himself. Not only was it dangerous and impractical, Dean wanted nothing more than to further their relationship but he hadn’t been sure how to do it before now. He wasn’t good at talking about his feelings and shit but this was something he could easily do for his Alpha, something he wanted to do for him. 

 

“Don’t wanna hurt you...I’ll be too rough,” Benny argued even though he clung tighter to Dean the moment the Omega said he’d stay.  Dean wasn’t fragile and could definitely take care of himself in some pretty hairy situations but Benny was too scared Dean wouldn’t be able to protect himself from Benny.  

 

Dean felt himself grin wider than he had in quite a while, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as well. “Well Benny, you might not know this about me because we’ve only been together a couple months but…’ he crawled onto the bike behind Benny, tucking his arms in tight around the Alpha’s waist. “I like it rough,” he finished with a loud laugh, snuggling even closer to the man in front of him. 

 

“Dean…” Benny groaned, his head falling forward as his rut tried to sear through him again.  He had to get somewhere but the only thing he could think of was his boat.  It was closer than either of their places and would take the least amount of brain power.  Without one more thought he revved the engine and took off down the street.  Thankfully there were no cops hiding around the corners and the traffic was incredibly light.  

 

“Hey,  need him to sign the vis-”

 

“Can it Rufus,” Benny snarled, his red eyes blazing.  Rufus made a face and shook his head.

 

“Yeah, go and get your damn rut out of your system.  Damn kids,” Rufus grunted as he turned back to head into the office.  Benny all but dragged his Omega on to the  _ Elizabeth Rose _ , his brain screaming at him to mate breed and claim the delicious smelling man next to him.

 

As it was he had Dean pressed up against the wall of the cabin and rutted hard against the beginnings of Dean’s erection, “Need you,” he groaned, hands moving down to grip onto Dean’s ass.

 

“That’s what I’m here for. Take me, Alpha.” Dean moaned rolling his hips to push against the thick outline of the Alpha’s cock. If he could have already had his jeans off he would have, but Benny hadn’t given him the space to get undressed yet, though he wasn’t complaining. Dean felt the drag of a plump, swollen dick against his crack and he ached for more of it.

 

“Fuck, Benny...get my pants off already, don’t you wanna see how wet I am for you, Alpha?” At this point Dean didn’t care if the man ripped them off he just wanted to feel Benny inside him, wanted to take care of his Alpha, the need in himself rising to a level he hadn’t felt since his own heat. 

 

Benny grumbled and manhandled Dean through the door to the small cabin of his boat.  The bed was not nearly big enough for two grown men over six feet but Benny would make do.  He all but ripped his and then Dean’s clothes off, letting them pile up on the floor.  His mind spun as the scent of Dean’s slick permeated the air and fill his nose.  This was his mate, there was no doubt about it anymore.

 

“Mate,” Benny growled before spinning Dean around so his back was to him and then shoved him down to be bent over.

 

“Mine,” he said pulling Dean’s cheeks apart and growling hungrily.  Dean was leaking down the back of his thighs now and Benny hurriedly licked it up, his teeth dragging along the sensitive spot of Dean’s thighs.

 

Dean let out a choked off moan, Benny’s tongue was perfect. It was the first bit of pressure he felt but it wasn’t nearly enough. Even though he wasn’t near his heat, and he felt mostly clear headed, there was an urgency for the Alpha’s not that was burning throughout his entire body. Dean was already drenched with the idea of taking care of Benny during his rut, but he could feel himself dripping faster with each passing thought. “Need you, Alpha. Give mmmmfuck, give me your knot.”

 

Benny licked and sucked all around and against Dean’s hole, ignoring the Omega begging for his knot.  He’d get his taste first.  Dean kept begging though and Benny finally raised up to his feet, his fingers tangling in Dean’s hair as he yanked him up into an upright position.

 

“Mine,” Benny hissed, his tongue trailing up the side of Dean’s neck, “Wanna give you my mark,” he said.  Before Dean could give him any kind of response Benny dragged the head of his cock against Dean’s hole, just barely letting the tip breach him.

 

Dean clutched at the sheets on the bed, the warmth filling him up as his Alpha slowly dipped inside him wasn’t enough. He ached for more, the neediness he felt growing with time stretching out over the minutes that Benny held back. Being a bit daring, Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked, “I thought you said it would be rough, Alpha. I can’t even get you to give me your knot.” 

 

A deep growl exploded out of his chest at the challenge his Omega was giving him.  He shoved Dean down again as he rolled his hips forward.  It felt amazing, Dean was so warm and tight around his cock and the way he fluttered around Benny had a shiver running down his spine.

 

One hand stayed at Dean’s neck, holding him down as Benny started up a rough and nearly punishing rhythm.  The bed creaked loudly and if Benny wasn’t half out of his mind he’d notice that even the boat was starting to rock. 

 

“Fuck, that’s it,” Dean moaned, his body more than capable to handle the relentless snaps of Benny’s hips. Pleasure overwhelmed him and his own cock began to drip even without the Alpha grabbing for it as he usually did. Dean didn’t need the added stimulation, this was more than enough, it was ecstasy. 

 

He did everything he could to cement himself into his position so Benny didn’t have to chase him up the bed, even going as far as stretching his arms out to push against the small headboard. Dean wanted nothing more than to thrust himself back on Benny’s knot as well, anything that meant it kept sliding in and out, pushing against the walls of his hole until it grew so big that he knew it wouldn’t come back out again. 

 

There was something that curled in him, a light warmth that settled as Benny chanted a long repetitive string of ‘mate, mate mate.’ Dean felt it settle in him with a feeling of rightness he hadn’t ever experienced before. Once he realized that it wasn’t just a rut thing or a sex thing but that the animalistic part in Benny recognized their bond, Dean couldn’t hold back anymore.  “C’mon Alpha, fill me up with your pups, make me yours, Benny please.”

 

Benny was falling apart at the seems, every part of him zoned in on the fact that Dean was begging for Benny to give him pups.  There was something different about this though, it was more of a plea than anything else.  That got through the snarly red going through his mind and slumped over to kiss at Dean’s shoulder, his hips slowing down just a fraction.

 

“Dean...sweetheart...are you sure?” Benny gasped, his knot just on the brink of swelling completely.

 

“Yes, Yes, Benny...do it. I, ahhfuck, want it, want you.” Dean said, his heart pounding loud in his ears as the Alpha momentarily slowed his thrusts. It was true that maybe things were moving fast, well for him at least. After what he went through with Cole, Dean always thought that he’d end up alone. Considered putting any prospective Alpha through the hell before even considering letting them mate him, but now with Benny, it just felt right. “C-claim me Alpha, I’m yours.”

 

Benny reared back with a shout of Dean’s name and began thrusting into his mate fast and hard.  It only took a few for his knot to swell, locking them tightly together.  He pulled Dean up onto his knees and sank his teeth into his neck.  The sweet taste of Dean’s sweat and blood on his tongue had him rutting forward, nearly knocking them down.

 

“Mine,” he growled, his hand brushing over Dean’s stomach.  It was flat but soon it would be filled with him and hopefully a pup.  Dean made this whimpering noise and Benny dragged his hand lower to start stroking him.

 

“C’mon my beautiful mate, cum for me,” Benny whispered, licking at the new mark on Dean’s neck.

 

Dean arched back against Benny, his body trembling with need to release. The Alpha’s command drew his orgasm out in a pulsing rush. He let out a loud, broken moan as the waves crashed through him pulled him over the edge. “Yes, Mate, Yours.”

 

“That’s it Dean, so perfect,” Benny cooed, milking the Omega for every last drop.  He gently laid them on their sides, careful to avoid the mess on the sheets as much as possible.  The boat was not the best place for this but it had been the closest.  Once they were untied Benny would get them back to Dean’s where they could sprawl out more comfortably.  

 

“Thank you sweetheart,” Benny sighed wrapping his arms tightly around Dean’s middle and kissing first the mark and then his shoulder.

 

“Mmm, just felt right. You feel right, I’ve never had anything like this before.” Dean closed his eyes and fought off the emotions running through him. He would blame it on stupid Omega hormones inside his head, but Dean knew that a deeper part of him had longed to find someone to take care of him so completely, his mate, his Alpha.

 

“Me neither.  Though I’m happy for the outcome,” Benny chuckled squeezing Dean tighter, “I am sorry for getting all crazy on your ex.  I’ve hated that piece of shit for years and then when he started talking...I couldn't help it.”

 

“Never apologize for that. Had we not been somewhere public, I’d have slit the asshole’s throat myself,” Dean confessed,holding Benny’s arm tighter around his stomach. There had been a lot of fears that he’d face thanks to the wonderful Alpha coming into his life. The decision might have came quick but In the perfect moment with Benny Dean let go of his fear and he let himself dream. He reached for more than he’d ever before and unable to hold back. He wanted a mate, kids, and the life that he dreamed of having with Benny. 


End file.
